


Чёртова тысяча

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легенды и мифы обретали плоть вокруг него, когда он в них не верил. А стоит ли верить, если никак не сбывается? Или кто-то из легенд и мифов поверил в него? Кто знает. Так вот, есть у японцев такая байка...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чёртова тысяча

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Shinnen.
> 
> Написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF PetShop of Horrors 2014

Лучше б я никогда не слышал эту байку.

Так бывает. Мысль въедается в голову и не желает отпускать. Не к месту. Не ко времени.

Такое называют "идея-фикс". Оно ещё по-французски, кажется, пишется.

Случалось и со мной.

Но раньше у меня они настолько бредовыми не были.

_Щелчком большого пальца по донышку выбить сигарету из пачки, поймать губами за фильтр, щёлкнуть зажигалкой, затянуться, обозвать себя идиотом. Всё не то._

Тысяча бумажных журавликов. Чёртова тысяча.

Ди китаец, а не японец. С чего я взял, что на него это должно действовать?

Не знаю. Я гайдзин и лаовай, откуда мне знать эти тонкости, что одной, что другой страны.

Мне и на родине-то тонкости не хватало.

Сложить тысячу бумажных журавликов, чтобы загадать желание, ха.

Безумие – верить в такое.

Тем не менее, это ничем не безумнее, чем бросить всё и отправиться в погоню, имея за плечами лишь рюкзак с вещами и детским рисунком.

_Затушить окурок, закурить следующую. Сказать себе, что спятил. Не катит._

Тысяча журавликов. Всего тысяча.

Десять на десять на десять.

Если буду делать по одному в день, то уложусь в три года. Я уже потратил больше в своей погоне.

Дурдом.

И всё же – свербит, не отпускает.

_От окурка зажечь третью сигарету, высосать в две затяжки, чертыхнуться._

Ладно, пёс с ним, пусть будут журавлики. От меня не убудет.

Научиться складывать лист бумаги определенным образом, а потом делать по одному перед сном. Не так уж и сложно, правда?

Только не говорите, что они должны быть из рисовой бумаги…

***

Прошёл, наверное, месяц, прежде чем я раздобыл нормальную инструкцию о том, как, собственно, этого журавлика складывать. И, кажется, ещё месяц, прежде чем собрался этим заняться. Насущных дел с лихвой хватало и так. А уж сколько времени ухлопал на то, чтобы научиться, даже не скажу точно.

Ещё и потому, что бумагу, естественно, покупать не хотелось.

Я оттачивал навык на гостиничных бланках, обёртках от продуктов, газетах, каких-то листовках, раздаваемых на улице... В цивилизованном мире, оказывается, горы бесплатной бумаги. Наверное, для готовых журавликов она не годилась (я решил для надёжности принять, что они должны быть белыми), ¬ но для тренировки – вполне.

Наконец, решив, что достаточно подготовился, я купил для "чистовых" фигурок нелинованный блокнот размером со среднюю книгу. Ножницы у меня уже были – в небольшом походном наборе, подаренном Джил в аэропорту перед отлётом из родного города. "Удачи", сказала она, обнимая меня на прощание, а потом стукнула кулаком по плечу. И не плакала, пока я не скрылся из виду.

– Удача мне очень понадобится, – произнёс я в пустоту гостиничной комнаты, держа в руке своего первого настоящего белого журавлика.

Прошёл почти год с тех пор, как я услышал эту легенду.

***

Первые несколько дюжин шли, как по маслу: бумага, ножницы, журавлик, и спать со спокойной совестью. Потом начались перебои, усталость, пропущенные дни, но как-то всё-таки удавалось удерживаться в некоем ритме, и даже иногда навёрстывать недоделанное.

А потом пропущенные дни начали превращаться в недели, недели – в месяцы… Я то бросал это дело, таская готовые фигурки мёртвым грузом, то снова брался. Иногда даже порывался выбросить или сжечь, но каждый раз останавливался. Шиш вам. Оркотты не сдаются. А ещё, Ди говорил что-то такое… "вам удобнее не верить", что ли. А вот я взял, и поверил! Как тебе?

Ди было никак, он продолжал ускользать из-под носа. Ну а я продолжал идти по следу.

***

Конечно, в поставленный навскидку срок я не уложился. Прошло больше трёх лет, а мой запас едва перевалил за пятьсот. Но, в очередной раз пересчитывая фигурки, я вдруг осознал, что цель действительно достижима. Больше половины сделано. Это как-то… придавало энтузиазма, что ли.

На радостях я их смастерил почти десяток и отправился спать в приподнятом настроении.

Дальше пошло веселее. Вынужденная практика давала о себе знать, и было уже нетрудно складывать по три-четыре фигурки за вечер или навёрстывать дюжиной штук пару пропущенных дней.

А ещё я дважды чуть не схватил Ди за руку. Ну, не в буквальном смысле, но мне удалось подойти очень близко. Я даже видел его – на расстоянии, правда, кричать и догонять не было смысла. Я крикнул всё равно. Просто "Ди, постой!". Как же, так он меня и послушал. Но ничего. Когда-нибудь он не успеет убежать. И тогда… а вот на месте и решу, что "тогда". Когда-нибудь мне повезёт. Должно же мне повезти. Разве я не заслужил?

***

Наверное, не заслужил. Везение, которое, по идее, при увеличении количества журавликов должно было встретить меня с распростёртыми объятиями, вконец отвернулось. Нет, не приобретать новых дыр в собственной шкуре мне удавалось вполне успешно, но вот всяческая магия определённо повернулась ко мне далеко не лицом.

Во-первых, мне никак не удавалось поймать более-менее свежий след Ди.

А во-вторых, "проект" с бумажными журавликами начали не на шутку преследовать неудачи. Поначалу я не придавал этому большого значения, потому что случались они довольно редко. Но, в конце концов, я не идиот, что бы там Ди не говорил. И, когда раз за разом случающиеся неприятности оказывались столь избирательны, не касаясь других аспектов моего не слишком безбедного существования, даже кто-то незнакомый с их сверхъестественным семейством заподозрил бы неладное.

Я умудрялся споткнуться на ровном месте и разлить кофе на новый блокнот или готовые фигурки. Блокнот выскальзывал из рюкзака, когда я вытаскивал оттуда что-то, и непременно падал в грязь, если таковая присутствовала. Я терял ножницы. Я каким-то образом оставлял незапертыми окна, и они распахивались в самый неподходящий момент, позволяя порывам ветра уносить результаты моего труда на улицу. Также бумажные фигурки повадились утаскивать птицы, как нарочно залетающие в комнату. А однажды, выйдя из душа, я застал копающегося в моих вещах енота, и, пока соображал, как отреагировать, тот улизнул с дюжиной журавликов в лапах.

При этом основной запас готовых журавликов почти всегда оставался нетронут. Но на увеличение дело не шло, или шло очень, очень плохо.

Я злился. Да что там – бесился просто. Бил кулаком об стену, орал матом вслух. Ничего, конечно, не помогало, и я почти бросил это дело.

А потом взял себя в руки, напомнил себе, что Оркотты не сдаются, и начал вырабатывать правила игры. Держать рюкзак как можно дальше от еды и напитков. Тем более не есть и не пить, пока разложены бумага и фигурки. Всегда возвращать ножницы в походный набор, не оставлять нигде. Прежде чем вынимать что-либо из рюкзака, выбрать сухое, чистое место, не останавливаться возле дороги, первым достать блокнот и крепко его держать, извлекая нужную вещь, а потом первым же положить обратно. И вообще, хранить его в полиэтиленовом пакете.

Случались новые мелкие неприятности, но предусмотрительность приносила свои плоды. Действуя по этим принципам, мне почти удалось довести количество журавликов до требуемой тысячи.

Почти.

Я на месяц завяз на последнем десятке.

Не хватало всего ничего. То четырёх штук, то пяти. Я не успевал замечать, куда они деваются. Пересчитывал, доделывал недостающие, пересчитывал опять – не хватало. В конце концов это утомляло, и я ложился спать, откладывая задачу на следующий день. Но назавтра всё повторялось. Кончалась бумага, не хватало денег, и я вновь застывал в каком-то жалком шаге от желанного финиша.

Последние несколько дней количество журавликов устойчиво держалось на отметке девятьсот девяносто семь.

Наконец это мне надоело, и я решил взяться за дело серьёзно и методично. Помогло с невезением, должно было помочь и теперь.  
Тщательно закрыв окна, я разложил результаты моих трудов на кровати, внимательно пересчитал (девятьсот девяносто семь), аккуратно отмерил и отрезал три квадратных листа бумаги, и принялся за дело. На середине второго журавлика дверь приоткрылась, будто бы от порыва ветра в коридоре, и в комнату влетела средней величины птица, вроде голубя, пронеслась мимо меня, и снова вылетела в коридор, унося несколько из моих бумажных фигурок в клюве.

Я попробовал ещё раз, теперь уже заперев дверь. С потолка начало капать, потом – откровенно лить, причём прямо на меня и моё рукодельное творчество. Пришлось спешно сворачиваться и выяснять отношения с администрацией. Пока они проверяли, что случилось, пока искали мне другой номер, наступила глубокая ночь, и сил уже ни на что не оставалось, кроме как переодеться в сухое, рухнуть на постель и уснуть.

Потом мне рассказали, что жильцы наверху, ушедшие ещё с утра, скорее всего, оставили включённой воду; сток забило, очевидно, волосами; а дыры в полу комнаты, через которые вода сразу протекла мне на голову, прогрызли термиты.

В потоке воды безнадёжно вымокло пятнадцать бумажных фигурок.

Постепенно количество удалось восстановить. Снова пересчитав их, я выяснил, что вновь остановился на девятистах девяноста семи.

Снова и снова я пробовал учесть всё, что могло произойти. Снова и снова убеждался, что мне и в голову не может прийти такое количество способов запороть такую, в общем-то, простую работу.

Я мог сложить треклятого журавлика с завязанными глазами, а также держа руки за спиной или над головой. Имей я достаточно бумаги, я бы мог сделать целую тысячу штук за одни сутки. Но что было толку, если каждая попытка довести дело до конца заканчивалась провалом?

Не желая сдаваться, я выбрал время и попробовал ещё раз. Порывом ветра выбило слабую защёлку на створке окна, и три журавлика смело со стола в темноту ночи.

Ещё раз, в другой гостинице. С новыми фигурками ничего не случилось, но, повернувшись, чтобы сложить их к остальным, я увидел белые обрывки на полу, и маленькую серую мышку, догрызающую бумажное крыло. Мышь взглянула на меня, как мне показалось – с издёвкой, развернулась и исчезла в дыре в полу.

Вздохнув, я пересчитал фигурки.

Не хватало трёх.

Наверное, это судьба. Грёбаный, мать его, фатум.

Наверное, на Ди это всё же не действует.

Нарушает какую-нибудь там гармонию. Конфликт интересов. Чужая юрисдикция. Откуда мне знать.

Обидно до зубовного скрежета.

Ну и ладно.

Всё равно – найду. Сам найду.

А выбросить – рука не поднялась. Так и таскал с собой. Девятьсот девяносто семь бумажных журавликов со сложенными крылышками, плотно утрамбованных в какой-то чехол и занимающих почти треть рюкзака.

Плевать. Вещей у меня было не так уж много.

***

Из аэропорта только что отправились несколько крупных бортов, поэтому в зале ожидания было малолюдно и относительно тихо. Я занимал крайнее левое сиденье у окна, наслаждаясь видом на взлётно-посадочные полосы в ожидании собственного рейса, но через некоторое время слабый повторяющийся звук с другой стороны привлёк мое внимание, и я повернулся направо.

Светленький мальчик лет пяти сидел через два кресла и почти беззвучно, но горько плакал над сломанной машинкой. Даже сейчас было понятно, что игрушка достаточно дорогая, но испорчена, скорее всего, безвозвратно. Крыша была смята, одно колесо с обломком оси лежало у ребёнка на коленях.

– Чем это её так? – спросил я сочувственно. Мальчуган напомнил Криса в детстве. И немного – меня самого. Только у меня таких игрушек не было.

– Я… её… – всхлипнул мальчик, – на пульте… Меня мама… позвала… я огляну-улся… а она – дяде под ноги…

– Ясно, – протянул я. – А мама-то где?

– Ей… нехорошо-о стало, – вздохнул ребёнок, кулачком вытирая слёзы. – Она просила тётю в форме отвести меня в детскую комнату. А там закры-ыто на ремонт. Тётя привела меня обратно сюда, а сама ушла.

– Эй, ну ты, это… не реви. Ты же будущий мужчина.

– Оби-идно… – Мальчик, в общем-то, уже и не плакал, только продолжал всхлипывать.

– Все равно, не стоит. Надо это, верить в хорошее. У тебя обязательно будет ещё машинка, такая же, или даже лучше этой.

– Я сейча-ас хочу, – тихо ответил мальчик всё ещё прерывающимся после плача голосом.

– Эх, парень. – Я вздохнул. Сам такой был, хоть и не ребёнок. – "Сейчас" – это не главное. По крайней мере, не всегда. Главное – знаешь, что?

– Что?

– Главное, чтобы, когда эта машинка у тебя будет, не оказалось, что уже больше не хочется. У тебя бывало так, что чего-то очень сильно хочется, долго, а когда сбывается, вдруг не радует?

– Бывает… а вы откуда знаете?

– У всех так бывает, парень. И это не их вина. Просто всё меняется, и иногда меняемся мы, до того, как сбываются наши желания. Но знаешь, что?

– Что, дяденька?

– Надо стараться не разочаровываться. Получится не всегда, но надо стараться. Поэтому, если у тебя будет то, чего ты хотел, а уже не хочется, ты попробуй всё равно обрадоваться. Ведь когда-то это было для тебя важно.

– Ла-адно…

Мальчуган кивнул с детским покорным сомнением. Конечно, у него горе, а тут я со взрослыми истинами, поучаю.

Это я-то. Докатился.

– Хочешь, покажу фокус? – заговорщицким тоном спросил я, немного наклоняясь и понижая голос для пущего эффекта. С Крисом всегда срабатывало.

Этот ребёнок не сильно отличался.

– Хочу, – ответил он, распахивая глаза, уже готовясь удивляться.

Да, это кто ещё кого поучит. Я вот уже удивляюсь через раз – даром, что встречался с таким, чего агенту Малдеру не снилось.  
А снилось, наверное, агенту Хоуэллу.

Тот вообще на моей памяти не удивлялся ничему, пока не столкнулся с Ди в количестве больше одного. Впрочем, не будем о грустном.

Порывшись в рюкзаке, я достал чистый блокнот и ножницы. Привычно согнул первый лист на угол, потом в другую сторону, вымеряя квадрат, потом по меткам. Отрезал по получившейся линии. А дальше руки дело знают. Пару движений – и на ладони расправил крылья бумажный журавлик.

– Держи, – я протянул фигурку ребёнку.

– Ух ты! А ещё можете?

Слёзы оказались забыты, в распахнутых глазах светился восторг.

Эх, парень.

– Могу, – кивнул я.

И сделал ещё журавлика. И ещё. И ещё.

Я как раз заканчивал рассказывать ту самую японскую легенду, когда объявилась мать мальчика в сопровождении двух охранников. Один из них, держа руку на кобуре, напряжённо-вежливым голосом попросил меня отойти от ребёнка.

Я был не в обиде – работа такая. Осторожно сдвинулся обратно на свое крайнее сиденье, плавно поставил рюкзак на пол, положил руки на колени, чтобы были на виду. Мать порывисто обняла сына, гладя по голове и спрашивая, всё ли в порядке.

Впрочем, неприятностей служители порядка мне не доставили. Проверили документы и билеты, выслушали моё объяснение, посмотрели, как мальчик взахлёб рассказывает матери про "фокусы с бумагой", оставили меня в покое и, козырнув, ушли.  
Женщина, все ещё недоверчиво глядя на меня, сдержанно поблагодарила за то, что я утешил её сына, и повела его прочь, крепко держа за руку. Мальчик оборачивался и пытался помахать другой рукой, но зажатые в ней журавлики мешали. Выглядело это довольно забавно, и я снова вспомнил Криса. Брат рос, у него всё было хорошо, а я… можно сказать, что я бросил его… но я не мог иначе.

Стараясь не поддаваться грустным мыслям, я улыбнулся ребёнку, помахал в ответ, и уже было снова отвернулся к окну, когда услышал топот детских ног.

– Дяденька! – мальчуган подбежал, ладошки лодочкой, высыпал мне на колени бумажные фигурки. – Дяденька, оставьте себе. Я один возьму, научусь сам складывать. Вам, наверное, нужнее.

И убежал обратно к матери.

А я растерянно смотрел себе на колени.

Три журавлика. Ровно три.

И в рюкзаке под боком – девятьсот девяносто семь.

Чёртова тысяча.

 

Загадай желание, Оркотт.

 

Я пялился на бумажные фигурки, как баран на новые джинсы, и никак решиться не мог. Вполне могло статься, что второй попытки не будет. Кто ж её знает, эту азиатскую магию?

Что же загадать?

 _"Хочу увидеть Ди"_? Ну, увижу, и что? Нет гарантии, что с ним удастся даже поговорить. А уж с моим везением, замечу его на секунду в толпе на другом конце зала ожидания, а потом – ищи ветра в поле.

 _"Хочу догнать Ди"_? _"Хочу поговорить с Ди"_? _"Хочу отдать рисунок Криса"_? А дальше – что?

Так чего же, в конце концов, я хочу от Ди?

Я тяжело вздохнул, всё так же не отрывая взгляда от журавликов.

Хочу… чтобы было, как раньше. Ди, магазин, чай, сладости, уют, Крис. И, чёрт с ними, разные зверюги. И чтобы для меня во всём этом было место. Но "чтоб как раньше" уж точно желать нельзя. По крайней мере, не теми же словами. Помню я и его бабочку, и вывернутые петлёй Мёбиуса, мёртвым узлом завязанные события и воспоминания.

Уже дважды объявили посадку на мой самолет, а я всё искал слова, чтобы сформулировать желание. И не находил.

Когда, в очередной раз вздохнув, я втянул носом запах тех самых, чёрт бы их побрал, благовоний, я почти забыл, как дышать.

– Слишком… слишком долго, да? – раздался за спиной до боли знакомый голос. Тихий, мягкий, непривычно грустный. Вплыл из тишины, вкрадчиво, как всегда, и как всегда неожиданно. А я… застыл, как грёбаный истукан, с дурацкими журавликами в руках.

Столько лет гоняться. Верить в невозможное. Зубами выгрызать надежду у звериной тоски. И оказалось – не готов.

Стыдно, ей-богу.

А этот вздох я тоже помнил. Тяжёлый, долгий, как будто случилось что-то такое, невообразимое.

Сладкое, например, закончилось.

Или кто-то опять пристаёт с однообразными обвинениями.

Или зверюги сгрызли или разбили что-то ценное.

…Или идиот детектив опять чуть не оказался убитым.

_Не вздыхай так, Ди. Кондитерская за углом, я куплю тебе пирожных. Вот только наберусь сил обернуться._

– У нас с вами… очень разное представление о времени, – продолжил он всё с той же странной, какой-то окончательной грустью. – Я, наверное, не учёл… неправильно рассчитал. Я думал, пока вы не остановились, ещё не поздно. Но… я должен был понять, наверное… ведь так случается, что упрямство приходит на смену… тому, что было прежде. – Он помолчал, ожидая моего ответа. Не дождался. Снова вздохнул. – Мне жаль, Леон. Но, может быть, вы… попробуете… всё равно обрадоваться?

Короткое движение за спиной. По локтю лёгким вздохом мазнул самый краешек чего-то шёлкового. И я вспомнил, как это – двигаться.

Вскочил с сиденья, обернулся резко, заставив Ди отступить на шаг. Впился взглядом, как в фотографию с места преступления, отмечая детали. Ну, а что детали? Красивый, как картинка, раньше был, и сейчас остался. Платье шёлковое, вышитое, – "национальный китайский костюм" то есть, – тоже не новость. Весь элегантный, как водится, от косого пробора в густой шевелюре до носочков туфель. Волосы на пол-лица, тоже как обычно. Да я и так видел, выражение уж больно… человечное, что ли. У предков его такого не было.

Да и не стал бы его предок вот так ко мне приходить.

И взгляд у него был такой… сейчас то ли сграбастает мою ладонь обеими руками, как ни в чём не бывало, и начнёт беспечно-сладким голосом нести какую-нибудь мистическую чушь, то ли упрётся руками мне в грудь и толкнёт, а за спиной пропасть окажется.

На то он и Ди. С ним никогда не знаешь, как всё повернётся.

Ну а я решил не дожидаться. Неловко зажав журавликов в одной руке, другой притянул Ди к себе и крепко обнял, сминая бумажные фигурки о затянутую в шёлк спину. Не слишком удобно, но я, признаться, опасался выпускать их из рук. Ещё растает, как в сказке…

Ди вздохнул, положил руки мне на плечи и как-то очень уютно пристроил голову у меня на груди. Мягкие волосы защекотали шею, а легкое тёплое дыхание пришлось четко в ямку между ключицами. Почему-то это ощущение заставляло поверить: нет, не растает.

– Чокнутый придурок, – прошептал я почти обессиленно. – Сволочь разноглазая. Зараза китайская. Где тебя носило, Ди?

– Везде, где вас не было, детектив, – ответил он, почему-то смеясь. – Но даже и там вы в конце концов появлялись. – Ди перестал смеяться и прерывисто вздохнул. – Зачем вы преследовали меня, Леон?

– Ты же только что расстраивался, что я не рад тебя видеть, а теперь спрашиваешь, зачем?

– Пожалуйста, – он снова вздохнул. Поток воздуха легко коснулся горла, и отчего-то мурашки побежали по коже. – Мне важно знать.

– Ты мне жизнь с ног на голову перевернул, и совсем не дал времени разобраться. Что мне оставалось делать?

– Забыть, – прошептал Ди. – Выбросить из головы. Жить нормальной жизнью. Все так поступают.

Я покачал головой, хоть Ди и не мог этого видеть.

– Я – не все. А ещё я подсел на эту наркоту в твоём притоне.

– В моём зоомагазине нет наркотиков, – возразил он и попытался отстраниться, но и тому, и другому действию недоставало возмущения. Скорее, в его голосе звучало недоумение и что-то сродни разочарованию.

– Есть, – заявил я, и крепче прижал Ди к себе, утыкаясь носом в гладкие, пахнущие чем-то приятным волосы. – Самая настоящая наркота.

Ди снова рассмеялся, и продолжал смеяться достаточно долго, а я стоял, просто обнимая его, безнадёжно сминая три последних журавлика, и смотрел поверх его головы в окно аэропорта. За окном взлетал самолёт, билет на который лежал у меня в кармане. Туда мне больше не было нужно.

– Я рад, – сообщил я Ди, вспомнив его вопрос. Просто чтобы он не сомневался.

Ди чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть мне в глаза, улыбнулся и ответил:

– Пойдём домой?

***

Зоомагазин встретил нас уютной тишиной и атмосферой ожидания. Где-то в нём, как всегда, кто-то скрёбся и шуршал, и отзвуки из глубин коридоров доносились до гостиной единым неразборчивым фоном, наподобие далёкого шума прибоя, и всё же было тихо. Оглядевшись, я заметил, что животных в гостиной не было совсем, но не успел удивиться, как занавески заколыхались, пропуская любопытные носы, и во всех тёмных углах зажглись огоньки глаз.

– Я вернулся с гостем, – негромко произнёс Ди, но этого было достаточно. Тишина и ожидание сменились привычным шумным оживлением, в то время как обитатели зоомагазина выходили, вылетали и выползали навстречу… я только сейчас понял, что не знаю точно, кем Ди является для них. Не забыть бы спросить потом.

Только уже увидев самих животных, я понял, что надеялся сохранить способность воспринимать их как людей. Ведь я видел их тогда, на корабле. Не то чтобы я был сильно расстроен – меня больше волновало, что Ди разочаруется. Внезапная победа в погоне всё ещё кружила мне голову, но что если он передумает? Что если…

Я потряс головой, отгоняя дурные мысли, и взглянул на Ди. Тот ворковал с животными, как ни в чем не бывало, и не смотрел в мою сторону. И это выглядело так… обычно, так в порядке вещей, так похоже на самый нормальный день в том казавшемся нормальным прошлом, когда у меня всё это еще было – Ди, магазин, чай, сладости, уют, Крис, – что я невольно заулыбался. Я надеялся, что Ди не передумает. А если только попробует – что ж, я шёл по его следу раньше, могу пойти снова. И буду преследовать, пока не передумает обратно. Так-то. Оркотты не сдаются.

Большинство зверей меня откровенно игнорировало, но многие косились. Возможно, помнили, а может быть, статус "гостя" значил что-то особенное. А некоторые, к моему удивлению, от Ди направились ко мне.

– Привет, малышка Пон, – произнёс я, подхватывая на руки подбежавшего енота. Зверёк забавно фыркнул и ткнулся мокрым носом мне в щёку. Как ни приглядывался, я не видел в животном белокурой девчушки в пышном платье, и, прислушиваясь, не слышал высокого звонкого голоса. Но я как будто… почувствовал, что ли… что-то тёплое и радостное, исходящее от Пон-чан и предназначенное именно мне. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – сказал я, усаживая её на диван рядом с собой.

– И тебе привет, – повернулся я к подошедшему барану. Тот зыркнул злобно, будто примериваясь укусить, а потом вдруг его зубастая морда сделалась почти жалобной, и он только слегка боднул меня в колено, наклонив рогатую голову. Как будто ему меня не хватало. Или не меня… вернее, точно не меня.

– А ты, наверное, по Крису скучаешь? – спросил я, протягивая руку, чтобы потрепать оранжево-полосатую гриву. К моему удивлению, хищник не огрызнулся, покорно позволил себя погладить, а потом свернулся у моих ног и длинно, почти по-человечески вздохнул.

Подняв голову, я встретился глазами с Ди, который, оказывается, внимательно наблюдал за моей встречей со старыми знакомыми. Ди улыбался мягко и непривычно тепло, как будто хотел сказать, что не передумает. Но не сказал. Вместо этого спросил:

– Чаю, детектив?

_***_

Всё было почти так, как я не решился пожелать. Ди, магазин, чай, сладости, уют, зверьё. Не хватало Криса, но я не думал, что Ди был бы против того, чтобы его увидеть.

Было хорошо. Тепло. Правильно.

– Чувствую себя, как будто наконец вернулся домой, – произнёс я вполголоса, и взглянул на Ди. Он помолчал с минуту, а потом вдруг поставил чашку на стол и поднялся на ноги.

– Пойдёмте, – Ди протянул мне руку, загадочно улыбаясь. – Я хотел бы вам кое-что показать.

Ориентируясь каким-то одним ему известным образом, Ди провёл меня по серии совершенно одинаковых, на мой взгляд, коридоров, и остановился у двери, ничем не отличающейся от соседних.

– Это здесь. Входите. – Ди открыл дверь и замер на пороге, пропуская меня вперёд. И я почему-то сначала шагнул внутрь, а только потом огляделся.

Оглядеться очень даже стоило.

Вся комната была занята бумажными журавликами. Они кучковались на низеньких столиках, заполняли шкафы и лёгкие подвесные полки, свисали на нитках с потолка. Я невольно присвистнул, оценив количество.

Сначала показалось, что фигурки в комнате делал Ди, и от этой мысли стало немного странно, и как-то в груди кольнуло, но, присмотревшись, я узнал свою работу. Так вот куда чёртовы зверюги их таскали!

Возмущение почему-то смешивалось с облегчением и странным образом отнимало силы. Я прислонился плечом к стене, хмыкнул и не стал ругаться, лишь спросил:

– Сколько?

– Ровно тысяча, – ответил он от дверей. – Не считая тех, что… безвозвратно утеряны.

Мне вспомнилась мышь, яростно шинкующая зубами бумажную фигурку, и я невольно рассмеялся. "Безвозвратно утеряны", точно. Сейчас злости не было. Ведь мне, в конце концов, всё удалось. И если так было надо – пусть.

Удовлетворённо вздохнув, я снова оглядел комнату. Это было… красиво. У меня журавлики всегда образовывали бесформенную белую кучу и похвастаться могли лишь количеством. Здесь же… как по волшебству, у Ди они выглядели изящно и как-то уютно. Уют вообще присутствовал у Ди во всём. Это была одна из вещей, по которым я особенно скучал.

– Детектив? – тихо позвал незаметно подошедший Ди, остановившись за моим плечом. – Вы так и не загадали желание.

– И правда, – ответил я, оборачиваясь к нему.

Улыбнулся.

И загадал.  



End file.
